Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a page allocation table determining apparatus and a page allocation table determining method for determining a page allocation table that is representative of the configuration of pages of a print. The present invention further concerns a non-transitory storage medium that stores a program for enabling a computer to function as a means for determining a page allocation table.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the field of printing, printing processes have been digitized in their entirety, thanks to the widespread use of desktop publishing (DTP) and computer-to-plate (CTP) technologies. For example, a technique has been proposed for electronically generating and editing page allocation tables, which are representative of the configuration of pages of prints (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-270771).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-148744 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-110453 disclose techniques for displaying not only a page allocation table, but also an imposition image that shows the layout of imposed pages based on the page allocation table. More specifically, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-148744 states in paragraphs [0057] through [0059] that a page allocation table screen and an imposition screen are displayed while enabling switching therebetween in response to prescribed instructions.